Cintaku padamu
by Ch-Chi Gracheila Uchiha
Summary: Gaje,hancur,amatiran,ripiu senpai...


Haaai,saya amatiran! Jadinya fictnya jelek!kritik dan saran ya!

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T(bener gak ya?)

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

Sebelumnya,perkenalkan aku Sasuke Uchiha .Aku adalah anak anak dari Fugaku Uchiha,seorang kepala kepolisian konoha sekaligus kepala klan juga Mikoto Uchiha yang seorang dokter spesialis mempunyai seorang kakak yang sudah Itachi Uchiha,dan istrinya yang bernama Hana inuzuka,yang pastinya sudah berubah menjadi Hana ,ya(readers : cepetan napah! Author : iya! Readers: bikin sebagus mungkin author : gak mau!tau akh gelap! Readers : (membunuh author) author : tidaaaaaaaaaaaak *lebay amat author*)lanjuuut…

Aku sudah lama menyukai seorang gadis sejak pertama aku tak pernah menunjukan rasa cintaku kepadanya seperti para perempuan2 genit itu yang mengaku fansku (fs sasuke : (plak!)apa2an author ini? Author :auuuw(megangin pipi) bukan kalian,tapi yang dianime itu looo! Fs sasuke : ooooh….).

Aku bersekolah di Konoha Internasional High school,hanya oranng-orang yang pandai dan berkantong tebal yang bisa masuk sekolah itu satu sekolah denganku,bahkan satu kelas ini pinky,popular,pintar,baik hati,lembut,tapi tidak lemah+tidak lebay seperti gadis2 genit pun tidak kalah popular,bukannya ge'er tapi itu memang kenyataan!Aku terkenal karena berkantong tebal,pintar main piano,selalu menjuarai olimpiade dan basket.

Pagi ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dengan menggunakan mobilku,saat pak satpam membuka gerbang,aku melihat gadis itu berjalan,sungguh anggun dengan rambut pink panjangnya dan kulit putih pasti tau kan nama gadis ini?Yap!Sakura aku dan Sakura sangaaaaaat kenal dan sahabat kami berdua ,Naruto Namikaze suka menyebut kami dan Sakura hanya bisa blushing mendengarnya.

Setelah memarkir mobilku,Aku pun menegur Sakura "Hai sakura"

"Hai juga Sasuke,hari ini kau makin ganteng saja"balas Sakura memuji

"Ah,Sakura!aku ini memang selalu ganteng,hahahaha"ujarku narsis narsis

"Kau ini narsis sekali, kekelas sama-sama"

"Ayo"jawabku langsung memegang tangan Sakura

Sakura Nampak kaget,aku pun tak sadar sudah memegang perjalanan menuju kelas,semua mata memandang kepadaku dengan tatapan 'APA KALIAN SUDAH BERPACARAN".Aku hanya diam seperti sifatku sehari-hari,Pediam dan didekat Sakura,aku kekelas,aku diam-diam dia menunduk dan blushing,melihat itu,aku tertawa dalam hati.'Sungguh manis'kataku dalam sampai dikelas,yaitu dikelas XIII A,yaitu kelas unggulan yang berisi murid kurang dari 20 temanku melihatku dengan tatapan 'KAPAN KALIAN PACARAN?'.aku dan Sakura langsung blushing disusul dengan teriakan "Cieeeeeeeeee"dari Ino,Tenten,Naruto,Lee,Kiba,Gaara,Neji,Sai,Hinta,Shino,Choji,Bahkan Shikamaru."Eheeeem,mesra jadian?kalau nikah undang kita ya!hahahaha"celetuk blushinglah aku dan lama,lonceng pun berbunyi ,aku dan Sakura langsung duduk pelajaran aku melamun memikirkan istirahat aku dan Naruto mengobrol tentang Aku,kak Itachi,kak Hana,Naruto,dan pastinya Tuhan yang tahu aku suka pun berkata pada Naruto "stttt,Naruto,aku berencana mau menembak ya sama seluruh isi kela XIII A,kecuali sampai Sakura tau!Awas kau ember!"

"baiklah,aku tidak akan ,BTW,kapan kau menembak Sakura?"

"besok,sepulang sekolah"

",aq akan bilang pada mereka,kecuali Sakura"

TENG…TENG…TENG…TENG

Lonceng pun berbunyi,aku dan Naruto pun masuk kelas.

Setelah sekolah selesai,kami pun dirumah,aku ditanyai oleh kak Itachi dan kak Hana

"De,kapan kamu mau nembak Sakura"ujar kak Itachi

"Besok,sepulang sekolah"jawabku

"Cieeeee,Sasuke ternyata normal,hahahahahaha"ujar kak Hana bercanda

"hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"kak Itachi ikut aku hanya cemberut

"Eh,jangan cemberut dong,kakak Cuma mukanya jelek lo! nanti Sakura gak mau nerima!"ujar kak Hana

"iya…iya!aku gak sabar nunggu besok ujarku berbunga-bunga sambil berlari kekamarku….

SKIP TIME

Hari ini aku akan menembak Sakura,Aku turun dari kamarku yang dilantai 2 untuk disana,kak Itach dan kak Hana hanya senyum-senyum sarapan dengan tenang seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

SKIP TIME

Sesampainya disekolah,aku kelas dan ditatap dengan "SASUKE JATUH CINTA"ditambah senyuman seluruh temanku kecuali pelajaran aku melamun memikirkan segala upaya menembak istirahat pun kelas sudah sepi,sisa aku dan yang lain ada tetapi mereka mengintip secara pun mendekati Sakura dan berkata "Sakura,ntar pulang bisa kebelakang sekolah gak?ujarku tegang…

"Boleh"jawab Sakura

Dalam hatiku sangat berbunga-bunga,apalagi kalau Sakura menerima cintaku…..

SKIP TIME LAGI…..

TENG…TENG…TENG…TENG

Waktunya kami untuk Sakura langsung menuju belakang sekolah,aku mengikutinya,sedangkan teman2 sekelas kami mengikuti secara diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan dibelakang sekolah,Aku berhadapan dengan mereka yang sembunyi sambil membawa pun langsung to the point kepada Sakura "Sakura,aku sudah lama memendam cinta sama mau gak jadi pacara aku?"

"Sasuke….."ujar Sakura mebuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Aku gak mau….."

"HAH?"

"Tenang dulu,aku kan belum melanjutkan!Aku gak akan mau menolak kamu karena aku juga sudah lama memendam rasa sama kamu sejak awal kita kenal"

Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sakura dan langsung dibalas oleh saja momen romantis ini tidak dilewatkan oleh kamera handphone 12 anak yang memang sengaja disuruh Sasuke untuk menjadi Naruto tidak sengaja menginjak ranting,akhirnya ketahuanlah tempat persembunyian mereka.

Sakura pun bertanya"Sayang,tu apaan?"

"Oh,itu mereka,teman sekelas kita!mereka memang sengaja kusuruh jadi saksi!gak papa kan?"ujarku

"gak papa sayang,justru aku pengen mereka keluar"

12 anak itu pun yang bertepuk tangan,ada yang memoto,ada yang menguap,ada yang bla…bla…bla(macam2 deh pokokn ya!)

Dengan itu,resmilah Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sepsang kekasih.

Ini fict dibuat buru2,soalnya author mau les!mau ulangan tau!kalau nilai author rendah ntar bisa ditongseng mamah Mikoto sama papah Fugaku*ngacir*

Sasuke : eh,kak tachi!kapan kita punya saudara perempuan yang namanya Chi-chi Wiwid Uchiha?

Itachi : perasaan kita Cuma berdua,kapan mamah papah adopsi anak?

Sasuke : tau akh,gelap…Tanya yuk sama mamah papah!

Itachi : yu!

SKIP TIME,WOKOKOK…

Sasuke : papah…mamah boleh Tanya gak?

Itachi : sama,aku juga mau nanya!

Fugaku : Tanya apa?

Mikoto : Tanya saja nak,memang ada apa?

Sasuke : mah,pah…kapan mamah sama papah adopsi anak?

Mikoto : mamah sama papah cuma punya 2 anak,solanya peraturan di KB!

Itachi : lah,mah!Chi-chi Wiwid Uchiha itu siapa dong?

Fugaku : halah,paling Cuma orang ngaku2 Uchiha!

Chi-chi : TIDAAAAK,AKU JUGA KELUARGA UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fugaku : PERGI SANA!(menendang Chi-chi)

Chi-chi : ADOOOW,SAKIT!

Hahahahahahaha,author kyanya setres nih!

Dengan ini berakhirlah author tidak diakui sebagai keluarga uchiha T_T


End file.
